Ciega
by Spanish Angel
Summary: Bruce Wayne regresa a casa, esperando a su nueva vida como Batman a comenzar. Sin previo aviso, una amiga de su infancia le visita, una amiga que quiere ser el amor de Bruce, una amiga que tiene un secreto que ella jura el nunca se sabe.


**A/N: Hola! Esta es la primera historia que he publicado en el web, aunque no es la primera que he escrito. Escribí este para mejorar mi gramática española, así que por favor, si (cuando, ja ja!) usted revise, mencionar lo que usted piensa de el. Ademas, pido disculpas por los acentos que faltan; mi ordenador no esta cooperando en este momento, pero espero solucionarlos pronto. Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Soy dueno de nada relacionado con Batman, solo la trama y mi OC, Annie.**

Bruce se sentaba in su sala de estar por la primera vez in muchos anos, mirando por la ventana a la cuidad de Gotham. Tantos anos han pasado desque se quedaba en su casa, si podías llamarlo así. Por ahora, se sentó muy incomodo; no sabia donde encontrar nada, no le gustaba el gran tamaño de la casa, echo de menos la libertad que tenia cuando estuvo solo. Pero ahora, el tenia una misión, una misión que le hacia sufrir todas las cosas incomodas: Gotham necesitaba un salvador, alguien que podía parar las malas intenciones de Ras Al Gul. Bruce esperaba que el seria suficiente.

La casa tan vacía le recuerdo de sus padres; específicamente, de su padre. Mucho de lo que Bruce hacia ahora era para su padre, el salvador real de Gotham. Como le hacia de menos.

También le recuerdo de Rachel y Annamarie, sus dos mejores amigas de su infancia. Habían pasado muchos anos desde que los había visto, y no sabia mucho de que han hecho desde su partida imprevista. Alfred, evidentemente, a hablado un poco de Rachel, y Bruce estaba asustado por ella. Consentí que Gotham necesitaba abogados buenos, pero no quería que Rachel se encontraba en un situación malo, por ejemplo con una pistola en la cara.

De Annamarie, Alfred no dijo nada. Bruce no sabia si lo hacia de apropósito o no, pero si quería saber como estaba. Si era tan rica como la recordaba, se hubiera casado sin duda. Quería ir a ver las dos chicas, especialmente Rachel, pero necesitaba comportarse como un mujeriego rico, y un mujeriego rico no le importaba los sentimientos de otros. Entonces, se quedaba en su casa solito hasta que estaba totalmente preparado para unirse con la alta sociedad de Gotham.

-Perdón, Señor Wayne -dijo Alfred de las puertas de la sala. –Hay alguien aquí para verte.

Bruce arrugo las cejas. –¿Quien, Alfred?

-Senorita Masterson.

Casi salto de la silla, pero de alguna manera controlo su emoción. –¿Como sabe que estoy aquí?

Alfred solo inclino su cabeza y dijo –No lo se, Senor. A lo mejor la puedes preguntar.

-¿Preguntarme que?

De repente, una mujer baja apareció detrás de Alfred, vestida in pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de azul clarita.

-¡Annamarie!

Bruce sonrió y se levanto para saludarla, pero se quedo paralizado cuando vio el bastón que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

-My llaman Annie ahora –ella dijo, sin darse cuenta que Bruce no se movía.

Bruce no dijo nada, contemplando Annamarie's ojos brillantes que miraban a algo detrás de el. Pero la realidad le pego de repente: era ciega.

Se dio cuenta que Alfred a dicho algo, probablemente porque el silencio se había prolongado mucho tiempo, aunque para Bruce solo eran unos segundos. Tan pronto como Alfred a terminado y se fue, Bruce podía hablar otra vez.

Camino hacia ella y le dijo –Te ves bien, Annamarie.

-Bruce, te dije. Me llaman Annie – dijo con una sonrisa –pero ja me recuerdo que nunca escuchas lo que digo.

-Evidentemente no he cambiado, ¿eh?

Queria cogerla en un gran abrazo, pero no podía. Bruce Wayne de los anos pasados si lo hubiera hecho; Bruce Wayne de ahora, no.

-Bueno, Alfred dice que usted aun tiene el mismo aspecto, y confío en el.

-¿Pero no en mi?

-Yo se mejor.

Bruce echo a reír.

-Tu no has cambiado para nada, Annie

-Bueno, no diría eso. Obviamente, he cambiado por lo menos un poco.

Bruce lamió los labios, sin saber si estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello, pero ella lo tranquilizo.

-Bruce, si quieres saber que paso, solo necesitas pedir.

-Pensé que si usted quería que yo supiera, que me digas.

-Somos amigos, Bruce. Me puedes pedir cualquier cosa. –Hizo una pausa. –Bueno, creo que somos amigos.

-Probablemente no –dijo Bruce en voz baja, pero ella ladeo la cabeza como si hubiera oído. _–Claro_ –Bruce pensó. _–Los ciegos suelen tener escuchando fantástica._

-¿Puedo sentarme? –le pregunto. –No me gusta estar de pie cuando no conozco el cuarto.

-Claro que si, Annie. Siéntate, por favor.

Después de que los dos sentaron en las sillas ridículamente caros y Alfred había traído dos vasos de agua con limón, Annie hablo.

-Era un accidente de coche. Estuvo… enfadada esa noche. Quería salir de la casa, ir tan lejos como sea posible. No vi la señal de alto, y no vi el autobús. Fue un error que cambio mi vida.

Bruce no hablaba por unos segundos, luego pregunto –¿Que tan pronto después de mi partida?

-Tiempo había pasado.

-Lo siento, Annie. Debe ser difícil.

-Al principio, si. Pero ahora, no tanto. Claro que me gustaría poder ver de nuevo, pero es parte de mi. –Tomo un sorbo de agua. –Sin embargo, creo que tu también tienes un gran historia que contar.

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! ¿Donde estabas todo esto tiempo? Creíamos todos que habías muerto, especialmente Rachel.

-Rachel –Bruce murmuro. -¿Cómo esta?

Levanto una ceja en el cambio de tema, pero respondió. –Esta bien. Me sorprenda que no la has visto.

-Bueno, he estado un poco preocupado. –Hizo una pausa, queriendo mas que nada a preguntar solo una pregunta. –¿Esta… esta casada?

Para un momento, Annie no dijo nada, y Bruce temía la repuesta. –No.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de alivio, solo porque sabia que Annie no lo vería. -Bueno, estoy seguro de que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Ella es inteligente, hermosa, amable… ¿porque no iba ser casada?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Annie se movió despacio por la escalera de madero, aferrándose al brazo de Alfred, que olía agradablemente de te de hierbas. Cuando llegaron al suelo, le dio un besico en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Alfred –dijo Annie. –Te recuerdas que no podía subir las escaleras cuando vi sin tropezar. Imagínese cuanto mas me caigo ahora que estoy ciega.

-No pasara, Señorita Masterson –respondió el mayordomo amablemente. –Aquí siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudar Usted.

-Cuando tu estas aquí, si.

-Señor Wayne también te ayudara.

-No. No creo, Alfred – dijo con tristeza.

Cuando a oído que Bruce estaba vivo y viviendo in Gotham, había esperado que era el mismo Bruce Wayne que había conocido antes. Sin embargo, a oír su voz, sabia que no era el amigo de su infancia. Era mas oscuro, mas silencio, mas… misterioso. Trato a traer de vuelta el Bruce que amaba, pero para su consternación, solo apareció cuando hablaban de Rachel. Tantos anos han pasado, y aun no podía competir con Rachel.

Rachel le había introducido a Annie, y desde el momento que lo vio, estaba enamorada. Pero Bruce solo tenia ojos para Rachel, la bella morena pequeña que era tan audaz como el. No importaba lo que hizo Annie; Bruce siempre puso primero a Rachel.

Evidentemente, nada ha cambiado.

Annie puso su bastón contra el suelo alfombrado y empezó a andar por la puerta, sabiendo generalmente donde estaba, pero la voz de Alfred, inusualmente tenso, se detuvo.

-¿Usted le dijiste, Señorita Masterson?

Annie cerro los ojos ciegos. –¿De que hablas, Alfred?

-¿Le dijiste de tu accidente?

-Claro que si.

-Pero no le dijiste todo, ¿verdad? –Annie no respondió. –El no sabe en que noche el accidente sucedió, no sabe porque usted estaba enfadada.

-No, Alfred. Y nunca le voy a decir.

Nunca se lo dirá que ella se quedo ciego en el día que el se fue, que había sido furioso que su amigo había ido sin despedirse, que el era, algunos opinaron, la causa de su ceguera.

**¿Qué piensa usted? Yo podría hacer esto en una historia completa (si alguna vez tengo el tiempo) si les gustaran. Incluso si no te gusta la historia, comentarios negativos son bienvenidos!**


End file.
